Rosal rojo intenso
by kurenai801
Summary: Hay cosas que Masamune quiere decir, descubre que puede hacerlo por medio de flores. /Pareja Nostálgica/
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Había escuchado alguna vez que las flores tenían un lenguaje pero nunca se molestó en averiguar. Masamune regresó una página más del manuscrito en borrador, donde había un personaje que explicaba el significado del nombre de la flor dada a la protagonista: Flor de Ciruelo. Su lado _editor _le hizo devolver las hojas y continuar con su trabajo.

Masamune ordenó las hojas del borrador y le colocó el gancho. Se imaginó a su autora durmiendo a estas horas de la tarde pues esa misma mañana había terminado el bosquejo. Ella había temido mucho encontrarse con su tirano editor pues era otro día de retraso. Aún así, Masamune pensó que al menos ella merecía un descanso luego de su pesada labor… la de él apenas empezaba.

La inquietud volvió ahora que estaba libre, sacó el teléfono y le encendió el _wi-fi_. En el buscador: Significado de la flor de ciruelo.  
_Mantén tu promesa_.  
La autora no se había equivocado. Con la búsqueda salió un listado de flores y su significado.  
Caramba ¡No sabía que hubiese tantas flores!  
Por mera curiosidad se puso a leer… y de pronto una nueva inquietud ¿Y si le regalaba una flor a Ritsu?  
Tomó el abrigo y se lo puso, sus subordinados hicieron igual pues habían terminado.

—Ya que estamos ¿Iremos a tomar, Takano? Llamemos a Hatori y Ritsu.

—Si quieren tomar café les acompañaré —dijo Mino.

—Es martes, Kisa ¿Tomar tan temprano en la semana?

—Por eso yo dije café…

—Qué aburridos. Iré solo.

Kisa y Mino siguieron discutiendo si era sano o no tomar en mitad de semana, Mino decía que debía ir con su hijo a casa, así que lo dejaron para fin de mes. Los editores se despidieron en la entrada del edificio y tomaron caminos separados.

¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué estaba pensando?... Regalarle una flor a Ritsu.

Masamune volvió al teléfono mientras caminaba hacia la estación, esta vez se conectó a sus datos móviles e indagó. Quería que fuera algo con significado sutil, esta sería su primera vez dando una flor.

Fue hasta la mañana siguiente que pasó por la floristería que quedaba por el lado contrario a la editorial.

Ritsu fue el segundo en llegar. Dio los buenos días a su jefe y antes de que tomara asiento:

—Te traje algo —dijo Masamune, levantándose de su escritorio. Se dirigió al lugar de Ritsu extendiendo la flor: Tulipán jaspeado.

Ritsu, de pie, se le quedó mirando sin entender y sin creerlo, más que todo. Sintió su rostro arder y las pupilas se agrandaron.  
Masamune se veía sereno.

—Es para ti, Ritsu.

—¿Q-q-qué?

—Tómala.

—¿P-porqué? —Ritsu hizo ademán de querer recibirla pero dudó un segundo y regresó su mano. Mirada levemente sospechosa con ayuda de los párpados entornados.

—Quise darte un detalle, es todo.

—Somos hombres, Takano —musitó Ritsu. Miró hacia su hombro, tal vez buscando esconderse.

—Tch, qué machista. Tómala… —agarró la mano de Ritsu y puso el tallo en sus dedos. Le apretó suavemente. —Es tuya.

—Gracias —musitó Ritsu. Brillo en el iris. Tomó asiento con el rostro encendido y cabizbajo, la colocó donde no fuese dañada por papeles ni libretas.

Qué emocionante, Masamune admitió que si hubiese pasado un segundo más se hubiera sonrojado de la pena. No le molestaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, no le avergonzaban, pero definitivamente esto era algo que nunca se vio hacer.

Tulipán jaspeado: _Tienes unos ojos preciosos._

_._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Ritsu acabó comprándose un florero.  
Esta era la tercera vez que Ritsu recibía flores, pero en realidad no tenía donde ponerlas, un simple vaso no era conveniente (además, ya se le había caído y mojado la alfombra). Aparte de eso Ritsu se consideraba descuidado y poco afortunado para mantener con vida a los seres vivientes, pues estos morían rápidamente.

—No tengo tiempo para mí y menos para esto… —musitó Ritsu, poniendo agua a sus flores nuevas: un ramo enorme de Pensamientos Multicolor.

Claro, él no sabía el nombre y ni le cruzó por la mente que pudiera tener nombre propio. Se tiró en el sofá suspirando pesadamente.

Pensamiento Multicolor: _Piensa en mí como yo lo hago en ti._

Varios días pasaron, incluyendo los pesados días de la etapa final de edición.

Qué bueno que era jueves. Los cansados editores terminaron a duras penas el trabajo y, al concluir, huyeron a sus hogares.  
Excepto Masamune. El de ojos miel quedó esperando la galerada…

¡Qué buen baño!  
Ritsu se tiró sobre la cama y se arropó, ahora sí iba a dormir como dios manda. Ya había quitado las alarmas y apagado el teléfono para que ningún inoportuno le arruinara ese momento de felicidad en la vida.  
Silencio.  
Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se relajó.

¡El agua del florero!  
Qué mierda, no había tirado el agua y este se apestaba si pasaban los días, y ya eran días que no la tiraba.  
Se levantó con pereza, vació el recipiente y lo dejó en el lavabo. Recordó que esta semana no había puesto nada allí. Empezaba a pensar que el florero fue una compra innecesaria…

Volvió a la cama y se acomodó una vez más. Se relajó y cerró los ojos.  
En un esfuerzo por iniciar su vida ordenada había puesto su ropa en bultos: Bulto de ropa sucia, bulto de ropa limpia, bulto de accesorios, bulto de cosas al azar; seguía siendo un tipo de orden ¿No? Qué a gusto se sentía sabiendo su nuevo logro… mientras empezaba a dormilar.

El timbre.  
Apretó los dientes. Se dijo que no abriría por nada en el mundo. De nuevo empezó a dormirse, dormirse… un sobresalto, el timbre seguía y la puerta era golpeada. Por anteriores experiencias supo que era Masamune, y deseó que el tipo no fuera tan persistente. Abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué!

—Voy a entrar.

—¿Ah? No lo hará. Vaya a dormir.

—Durmamos juntos…

—No.

—Te traje estas —mostró el ramo: Pensamientos Naranja.

Ritsu abrió la puerta, refunfuñando. Las recibió y ocultó su agrado.

—Takano —amonestó Ritsu. El hombre ya estaba quitándose los zapatos en el _gekkan_.

—Dije que quería dormir contigo.

Ritsu no tenía ni fuerza para sonrojarse, pasó de largo y fue a traer el florero, arregló su nuevo ramo junto a la ventana de la sala.

—Esto es un caos pero un caos ordenado…

—Quédese en el sofá si quiere, le traeré una almohada.

—Sabes que no me quedaré en el sofá. —Masamune lo atrapó de camino a la habitación. Su mano en la espalda baja y otra sosteniendo el rostro ajeno, le robó un beso.

Lo elevó y se dirigieron al dormitorio. Ritsu cayó de espaldas sobre la cama.

—¡Debería estar agotado por el trabajo!

Masamune se sonrió y demandó otro beso a Ritsu. El joven se sostuvo de los hombros del pelinegro. Su ropa interior fue arrebatada y sus piernas suaves por el baño, separadas.  
Ritsu se dijo que no alegaría más porque en realidad (esta es una razón que no le admitiría al hombre azabache): Había extrañado los arrebatos carnales del sujeto.

Pensamiento Naranja: _Deseo físico intenso_.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Masamune tocó la puerta. Una vez que Ritsu lo dejó entrar, le entregó la flor que llevaba en la mano.

—Gracias —musitó Ritsu. La colocó en el respectivo jarrón.

Masamune notó que aquello fue mecánico, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarla.

—Es una Camelia.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ritsu quitó sus cosas del sofá. Se sentaría con Masamune a ver una película. ¿Eso significaba que tendría que poner unas palomitas o hacer algún aperitivo? Qué mala suerte. —Ya veo.

—No la viste.

—Sí, la vi.

—Mentiroso.

Ritsu le miró en silencio preguntándose qué sucedía. Miró la flor, tal vez era hora de decirlo. Regresó la mirada hacia él.

—Takano, no debería seguir gastando.

Masamune le miró seriamente.

—¿No te agradan?

—No es que me agraden o no —dijo suavemente. —Le agradezco el detalle pero no debería seguir gastando el dinero en… flores.

—No debería importarte eso.

—Pues al menos a mí me parece un desperdicio.

La honestidad con la que habló Ritsu le golpeó el pecho.

—…con que eso te parece.

—La verdad es que no viven mucho ya cortadas, y aunque quisiera plantarlas no tengo un lugar acá. Terminan…

Ritsu se mordió la lengua, pero Masamune concluyó por él:

—En la basura.

Notó enseguida que Masamune estaba menos animado, había una bruma de desdicha en su cuerpo que quería disimular con su rostro parco.  
Ritsu se arrepintió de las palabras elegidas ¿Pudo usar unas que fueran sutiles? De todas maneras tampoco quería retractarse de lo dicho.

—Em… Takano, pidamos una pizza —se le ocurrió decir para reanudar la cordialidad en la sala. Tomó enseguida el teléfono y marcó. —¿De qué la quiere?

—De lo que se te antoje —siseó.

—Dijo que le gusta la carne ¿Verdad?

Ni uno de los dos se movió de su lugar, alejados.

Masamune levantó los hombros. Metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—La pediré de carne —musitó Ritsu. Hizo la orden tratando de sonar tranquilo. —¿Podría sentarse? —A Ritsu le ponía nervioso aquello y le enojaba porque le parecía una estupidez. Masamune hizo lo que le dijo. —¿Podría dejar de comportarse como niño?

—Tch, perdón por molestarte tanto.

—Takano, no estoy buscando pelea —dijo con un tono frustrado. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

No se dijeron nada más, esperaron la pizza pero no la comieron. Ritsu se fue a dormir molesto y Masamune se regresó a su departamento.

Camelia: _Te querré siempre._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

Era inicio de ciclo. El departamento Esmeralda brillaba de rosa como cada mes. El fin de semana Masamune y Ritsu no se hablaron, el joven había considerado disculparse… decidió no hacerlo.

Se encontraron solos esa mañana de martes, Ritsu dio los buenos días formales e iba a colocar sus cosas en su espacio. Empezó a quitar algunos peluches para tener lugar en el escritorio pues le habían dado un montón de cartas para la autora y quería protegerlos del suelo y las pisadas de zapato.  
Había una macetita con un Girasol. Supo diferenciarlo porque ¿Cómo no distinguir un girasol?  
Aunque ya la había levantado dudó un segundo ¿Sería otro detalle de Masamune? Imposible, la había cagado el otro día y le había _pedido _que no le llevara más flores.

—Es para ti —dijo Masamune desde su escritorio, estaba abriendo el computador. —Dijiste que las _cortadas_ se iban a la basura.

Ritsu miró la macetita.  
_Ese no era el punto_, pensó Ritsu.

—No me importa si crees que es tonto o si, es un desperdicio. Te lo quiero dar y listo.

Ritsu tembló ligeramente.

—Gracias, Takano —musitó Ritsu. Colocó, sintiéndose indigno, la macetita sobre el rimero de cartas para la autora.

—Y escúchame bien: Con el dinero de las flores que ya no te daré, te compraré una casa con un jardín donde te sembraré un rosal, un enorme rosal rojo intenso.

Ritsu se puso del color de las flores que Masamune le refería. Se quedó parado y sus compañeros llegaron oportunamente.

—Hola, buenos días. Ahora sí merecemos ir a tomar…

Iniciaron sus labores y miraron la flor pero pensaron que era parte de la decoración. Mino la miró un momento más.

—Qué linda ¿Saben lo que quiere decir un Girasol?

—¿Qué? —dijo Kisa y Hatori. Ritsu le miró.

— Significa: _Solo tengo ojos para ti._

Ritsu metió la cara casi en la computadora intentando ocultar el rubor. Mino dijo que todas las flores tienen significado… ¿Eso lo sabía Masamune?  
Si era así ¡Tenía que recordar cuales le había dado!

_¡Otra vez me ha tomado el pelo!_ Pensó Ritsu.

Masamune se sonrió, esperando que Ritsu descubriera lo que posiblemente ya intuía: Tenía al pobre Masamune en la palma de sus manos.

.

.

.


End file.
